RE-Bleach
by LovelessZim
Summary: " Saa, have you come to kill me Ichigo?" Miserable grey eyes. "Ah, dad. I have". Resolved golden brown.
1. Prolouge

Third time's a charm right?.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach..

Go on & read if you want.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx

Kakaura Town. Estimated population: 15.000+

Known for it's tall building's, far country side's shrine's, water feature's & un-inhabitant Islands. A rural & peaceful place full of calming feature's. Amazing school's, business & very smart population at best. Violence rate a little high but still tamed.

An easy going & rising place in Japan.

Yeah fucking right. It used to be all that.

Now it's a waste land.

Not just here either. Half the world has become nothing but a battle field. People running for their lives & leaving everything that was once important behind. Even their families.

Not me though. I'm not that kind of selfish coward.

No I'm the kind of coward who sacrifice's himself at any given time, for the people he loves. Yeah, you would think it's heroic.

But it's not.

3:00 pm. July, 4 th, 20xx.

That's when I found out shit hit the fan. Even though it happened way before ten in some other damn country.

Eh?What happened...Tch. Unfortunately, it happened with my family. My worn out, love deprived family. It's sad I know. Put don't go blaming us for everything!.. You'll learn the story. Our truthful part in this war.

It started... When mom died.

Again sad, but it's the truth.

We. My dad mostly. Were lost without her. Cause' really what can you do when there was no more light,eh?. She was our light & when she died, we were left us in complete darkness.

Now kid's have this amazing ability, to accept thing's, because they're kids. Now this doesn't mean we didn't cry for month's & month's, but we started to understand, mom would have to live in our memories. & those memories became light, & suddenly it wasn't to dark, just dim enough we could live with ourself's until it got brighter & we could finally smile at the memory of our beloved mother & still see & hear her everyday in peace.

My dad, on the other hand, went insane in that dark rut. He couldn't get over the fact that his other half, was ripped from him. His soul was just bleeding & bleeding. Like a river. She was gone, she left us. That's what he would say to himself, in soft whisper's as he stared at mom's photo.

He kinda snapped. & he pushed us to incredible hardship's. Suddenly, all his children were weak. We were gonna leave him, because we didn't know how to protect ourselves'. We were useless, we had to get stronger.

I tried. I tried telling him again & a fucking again ,that mom didn't leave! She died. That she was probably worried about us & was disappointed in him.

& then he'd beat the shit out me... & after he snapped back, to his less insane state. He would cry & beg for my forgiveness.

The very last time he did, he closed my eye. It was then I realized.

Goat-face was gone.

That crazy bastard, how liked to cuddle his wife & kid's to death. Attack me while I was sleep & wanted to do everything with his baby boy's & teach them how to be men. The one who wanted nothing but the best for his precious girl's & spoiled them rotten. The other light, that had us laughing & running into his arm's when thing's got scary.

Was gone.

Needless to say, me & my family went back into that dark place & it took us awhile, to get enough memories, together for both parent's.

It was the twin's. Karin & Yuzu, that told me & my adopted brother Shiro, that it was best we make dad happy. That he might come back. The girl's were very young, but so much dysfunction had them, maturating more then what I'd like.

For awhile, it worked. He had even brought my uncle, Urahara to train us. Yes train. Me, Shiro, Karin & Yuzu. Are the most bad ass group of sibling's you'll find anywhere.

In the end. I graduated college, at least three times. The girl's & Shiro will never have to set foot in school, but just like me they went for the normalcy of it all. The only reason I rushed a bit, is because I understood, that my family needed me & I shouldn't be away for long.

We were, in a since, the perfect weapon. We werent weak. We could make it in this world. For awhile the old man laughed just alittle. Played with us.

But he still itched. Itched to see, his wife. To show her, how strong we've become. Wanted to hear her word's of praise.

Then that's when I knew, we'd never be enough & that dad was crazier then what I gave him credit for.

He started talking about bringing mom back from the dead.

Admittedly, we come from a long line of incredible doctor's & scientists. & my dad was promised to be the best damn prodigy on over 100-years. It's what his side of the family has all way's told him. He was the one to home school us & set us above anything a poor school could teach us. Hell even the best school alive.

& That is what really loaded this war. But still, let's go a little further back,ne?.

Sigh. Okay it's like this.

My dad had two buddies. Both prodigies as well. One mentioned before was Kisuke Urahara & the other an ass called Souken Azien, the real villain of this story. Again as mentioned Urahara is my uncle, my mother's brother, but also my dad's childhood friend. He's weird as hell & the stuff he create's is strong as fuck. But they are always's the best thing's ever. Though beware of his "Test's" or "New product's". All way's run.

Now Azien..he is the REAL reason for this war. He is creepy & his smiles are so fake they hurt. He's cold & I hate him with everything. He has no care for anything unless, it's to further his ideal's. If it doesn't it's disposed of in the most cruel fashion. Example would be the war we're in if you haven't put that together yet.

He met my dad & uncle in their last year of high school. They hit it off rather quick with all their common scientific interest & even followed each other to college, to perform amazing experiment's together. Or so I've heard.

One day, when they were discussing future business's plan's with each other, Azien proposed they start a business...together.

Very bad idea, but they did anyway.

& thus, Hueco Mundo, Inc. was born.

Unsurprisingly, it went off without a hitch & spread nationwide. It became influential as well. In food, money, entertainment & most important to the story..

Medicine.

Took only two year's & everyone was using it's product's.

Dad & Urahara stayed grounded, with all the money they made. But Azien obviously got greedy. So greedy he started to start argument's on purpose. Saying it was his money that started the business & that he should get more pay. Demanding that all their research should be seen & discussed with him. No more outside projects, with out his say so. He honestly thought the other two, were in it for only money & that he could use their genius for his way. It didn't take long, before dad left to start a clinic & Urahara, a candy shop.

It was a happy time period, but when mom died & he's seen that we couldn't get any stronger for him. When all the shit I just talked about started to slowly subside.

He goes & start working on something sinister... to bring mom "back".

He started to work on Genetic mutation & Alchemy.

& he did it without remorse...& I don't blame him.

I blame Azien...why?

That's because dad started small. Took little animal's from around the wood's that we lived. Right on the outskirt's of town & at the bottom of, Las noche's mountain's. Would work, week's at a time in our super large basement & leave Urahara, to train us even more. Though Urahara did it less harshly as dad.

When, thing's didn't work out & he found out he didn't have all the right resource's...

He turned to Azien.

He poured his heart out to the man, begged for him to help with no shame at all. I had never felt so disgusted. That was what my dad was reduced to. Crying to a bastard like him.

& again unsurprisingly the fucker agreed.

With a price of course.

Dad had to work for him again & tell him all the secret's & everything to do with the project's he conducted. What was successful & what was not. All of it.

It a that bout I should have begged. Cried & screamed for him not to go.

But he had smiled. & I was stunned. Not once, did he ever smile at us, since she died! But he smiled for someone who wasn't family! Who said he didn't need him, like we did! & he left! Left me as a fucking 15 year old kid with a 8 year old baby brother & two 4 year old baby sister's, to be his old friends Bitch!

But not for us even when we tried everything..

But I sucked it up. Because unlike him I was a man. Gave him my own damn smile & told the guy's to do the same. He was gone that day. Leaving us parent less & in need of guidance. In the dark.

That was 10 year's ago & my family, I would like to hope, is happy with me as their parent & brother.

Back to the story now.

... Several month's ago I had gotten a call from him. A rare thing. The last time he called, Shiro was just turning 15 himself.

He'd called bringing good news... in his opinion only.

They had created life. Brung it back, whatever!

He was estatic & so was Azien.

I was horrified, even then. I should have known, thing's were gonna end badly, with that call.

I felt like they were playing God. That in itself is the most biggest, blunder ever to be thought of.

& I told him as such. & what did he do?

He laughed. Laughed in exhaustion & told me not to worry, because it had died again after 15 minutes. Too long for my taste's. I asked how & he said it was shot down. Suspicious I asked why..There was a pause then.

& then he said it. Like it was normal.

He said it tried to eat him...

This time he laughed like it was funny!. I yelled at him for it as soon as I got over my shock. I knew I woke up the whole house & didn't care. I told him he was stupid. Stupid for believing in Azien & thinking he could think mom back. I told him how I felt. How mom was disappointed, how we were disappointed, how much I hated him for leaving us. I told him Karin's, Yuzu's & Shiro's feeling's!. Told him he hurt us, but we still loved him & asked him, pleaded, for him to stop now!.

There was another pause & I could tell everyone was looking at me, while I gripped the phone. The silence was stretched so long, I thought he hung up, before he spoke again...& I froze.

"I'm sorry Ichigo. Masaki was simply my entire life...Everything. I miss her Ichigo, I need her...I can't help it..you wouldn't understand...I know she's gone Ichigo...I've stopped thoug, trying to bring her back, some time ago..".

He took a shaky breath.

"This was something Azien wanted me to do " I clenched my teeth & my anger spiked to new height's..That bastard " & the formulas came easy to me with this. I had to keep trying until it got hard. I just had to, it held my interest like nothing else here. & When I was stumped I worked harder..It give's me chill's, this project...& It's for a good cause, Ichigo please understand my neglect...We're working on a miracle virus, since viruses attack we thought it would be more effective...after much testing we tried this man, that was on the verge of death & we were successful..The man had two case's of cancer, Ichigo & it suddenly cleared in minute's!"

I had to swallow the bile in my throat, to ask him to continue.

"Ah...but... then he started to wake up..& then he screamed, an awful screech of pain, I would guess..His temperature sky rocketed..his bone's started to brake in place & reform...started to surface the skin & rip...It shed off him like paper, landing in heap's of meat & flesh..Blood, rushed out of him & his bone's continued to crunch..he sort of, curled into himself..thrashing & wailing, clawing at himself..tearing off his own meat, with his claws...claws Ichigo he grew, claws..He started scratching his face & he seemed to be eating his arm..but then he started to break..collapse...his eye's fell out &...& his lower jaw, cracked & fell off..still it moved, toward's me & Azien till he shot it in the head. Then it went limp." I couldnt even blink as he spoke in his trance, much less process it all perfectly. It was just too insane!

The old man sighed.

"It was horrible, but Azien promises it'll get better.. Ichigo. We are going to change the future". I hung up.

I hung up...destroyed all the phone's in the house & that was the last time I heard from dad.

That was until Hueco Mundo Inc..

Had code red viral outbreak...

& shit hit the fan, rather quickly...

R & R?

Is it better this time?


	2. Dad calling!

Disclaimer:I do not own anything bleach.

Warnings:Just bad = = I'm S&M so bring on the hate

A/N: I'm not optimistic...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx

A cold sweat...

Thats how I woke up July 4th,20XX.

Again. I knew something was wrong...Sigh.

How?.

It's how I woke up the day mom died...though admittedly that was my fault...anyway..

Besides that everything was too quite...

Huh?.

Yeah I live in the woods,and yeah it's always quite...

However,never this quite..This was too quite as cliché as it sounds.

Birds, bugs, & wind was the type of quite I woke up to in the morning.

Sighing again I tried placed an arm over my eyes before throwing of the comforter. Chill's, I had a bad case at the moment & I wanted to calm before I started making conclusions on what was happening. Though my gut told I wouldn't like it, no matter what. I was going to hate this.

Creak...

At that sound my eyes snapped opened & then narrowed. Sitting up in bed I had to forcibly swallow a lump in my throat. A trickle of sweat rolled down my face and my eye's sharpened even as I listened again for anything...I balled my hands into fists and steeled myself, while quieting my breathing...didn't even realize I was breathing hard . And heart would you kindly shut up & stop beating my ears!.

Creak...Groan.

..& there it went. M heart that is.

Frowning I swung my legs over the side of the bed, with little noise from the sheet beneath me. My thighs twitched as my feet touched the hard wood floors silently, with my controled movement & I listened more.

A muffled moan...

A grown mans moan...

Like lightening my heart started again & instinct told me to move and moved I did. Quickly to the side of the door and behind it. I stilled my breath as I heard limping footsteps. Counting in my head as my hand itched for some kind of action.

Who the fuck was limping and in my damned house?!

I grit my teeth and swallow hard as hear even more footsteps.

One...two...three...seven. There were seven limping footsteps.

This was a household of four, including me. No one's hurt so there shouldnt be any limping what so ever.

Slowly I inched to my dresser that was thankfully at my side and opened the drawer softly. Not once did I let my eye's leave the door. I felt smooth cold metal and lifted my 9 mm Desert Eagle out and held it to my chest. I carefully clicked the safety off and almost cursed when footsteps stopped outside my door.

Did they hear it?. Even if it was this quite, they couldn't have. Wait..what?!

I watched in rapture as my door knob slowly turned. I panicked and my hand shot out and stopped it from turning all the way. My heart was pounding in my ears again & my blood singed. My scowling face deepened as the knob still turned even with my hard grip, so I added more pressure, not wanting to break it so it could be easily pushed open. When it stopped, I heard a grunt of..displeasure, I guess?.

"Nuuugmh..hisssssss...".

Okay that wasnt a kinda noise I was expecting. It sounded...like a freaking muffled snake or something.

My eye's bulged out my head. ' .fuck!.' .I steeled my tongue and hand as i wanted to shout and snatch my hand away as if it was burned but I held my silent freaking out I managed to lean forward & lock the door, before I jumped away from it. I stared as it rattled my hand clutched my gun tighter, my eye's stayed on the door as the knob began to rattle more violently and a series of moans and hiss's sounded through it , along with small thudding and scrapping nails. that were increasing in volume

'What the fuck is going on...Is it one of the customers?..but they should be at the inn'.

( Incase I forgot to mention, we own an in at the bottom of the hill our house resides on. It a really big fucking hill , takes half a day by foot, if your determined to walk all the stairs)

I slowly backed away from the door until realization hit me like fucking boulders. My eyes closed as I scolded my stupidity.

Karin and Yuzu's room was right across from me.

"F-fuck".I Finally fucking breathed and in two strides I was back at the door unlocking it,but again my hand stilled and I gently put my ear to the door. I shuddered as they all hissed. I bet they could smell me like I pissed myself. I gulped slowly and pulled my head away from the door and instead placed my gun at the spot. Come one Kurosaki your to old to be a punk bitch!

3...

2...

Bang!

The shoot resounded around the house and I threw the door open and jumped back when a hand clawed at me and the body fell limp to the floor. Blood immediately pooled on it as a big chunk of his head was missing. But I almost shited myself as all seven figure's lunged at me. Gritting my teeth I quoted a movie I had watched not to long ago, with an eerie chuckle as I got ready.

'I have no idea,what the fuck you are, but I'd be damned if I called you human.'

I was shaking so bad with excitement as I looked upon them with disbelief, I barely missed when one of their heads cocked to the side and tried to drive for my exposed neck.

I knew that's where those sharp rotten teeth tried to go, it's so obvious what these things we-FUCK!

I dodge another one and jumped onto my bed, but I didn't' stop there. I used my springy bed to jump and round house kick that head into the fucking wall. My surprise slipped off and my signature scowl returned to my tanned freckled face at the sound of his head cracking and his fucking blood, bone and brain mashed between my toes. I do not enjoy that feeling...Though I was still shocked...

I didnt use that much force,did I?...Oh well Gue-WOAH!

SHIT! how'd he get behind me!

I grit my teeth and upper cut that grey rotting face with my elbow and again went a crack that made me wince slightly. It slumped to the floor, but not without knocking its head open with my desk. I whipped around and my gun came into contact with another's jaw and I turned and grabbed another one and twisted his neck fast., letting it drop. I jumped off the bed and kicked another in his stomach,when he doubled over I came down with my gun at the back of his head, the head snapped from the spinal cord real easy.

I slowly stood and cracked my neck,my brows furrowed as I looked at the body's and took in their appearance.

Their were stained in blood. Their eyes milky in color. Their skin was grey and their veins looked close to popping out , hand and toe nails were over grown. Their hair was falling out. Worst part about it. Was the fact that they were wearing the Inn's "complementary" clothes. They looked swollen, skin peeling off as if they been in the water too long.

My nose curled.

They also smelled decayed and they looked slimy...spittle & chunks of flesh on their faces.

All in all these six fuckers are seriously ill looking, even for zombie standards. They looked...wait...

Six?...

"ICHI!"

"FUCK!".Panicked I rushed my ass into Karin and Yuzu's room to see them cornered by the seventh. Karin was in front of Yuzu and protecting her but I could tell she was scared. Not at all thinking about the gun in my hand I lunged at the guy and put him into the sleeper hold. The bastard snarled, thrashing & just before his claws could dig into my skin I twisted his neck and to my disgust and surprise I pulled the fuckers head off!. His body slumped & unchewed meet, his meet , nerves & brain matter started to slip out of the loose skull

The girls screamed again and so did I . Only because I was in my own fascinated world when they did. I dropped his head with a thick thud and backed into the wall. The hell did I just do!?. Slowly & shakingly I slid to the floor and watched as blood poured out his neck and I let out a breath I didnt know I was holding and my body gave in. It was over..for now.

Sob...

I blinked and looked over to the girls who where looking at me helplessly and afraid, tears falling in big droplet waterfalls. It made my heart clench and I shakingly stood up and wobbled over to them. I stumbled twice but I kept going in snails pace till I was in front of them. When I was I dropped to my knees and looked them over with my eye's as they simply stared.

Ripped clothes?

None.

Blood?

None.

Marks?

None.

Safe?...

Again. For now

Okay?

We will be...

My eye's met theirs and all it took was a second of realization and we hugged each heads were buried in my chest not caring at all of the blood and they cried their little hearts out. I hushed them and whispered what I hope comforting words in their ears as I started to think of a plan. I was also telling myself to get over this shock and fast so we could leave . But of course I would need their help so I had to be patient and patient I was for 10 whole minutes until they finally calmed down.

Karin sniffled and raised her head "I-Ichi-nii what the hell is going on! What was that!". My brown eye's softened and I kissed her forehead repeatedly.

"I dont...I know but.. it should be impossible". I growled slightly in frustration and they shuddered. I hugged them closer and rested my chin up top her head.

"I-I-Ichi-nii...?", I blinked slowly as I registered that it was Yuzu that was talking now.

"Yeah Yuzu?..." She sniffled and clung to me.

"Leave...lets leave...p-please...lets leave...". I growled again as I finally put together a plan and I breathed in my nose and out the mouth. I unwrapped my arms and placed a hand on each of there face's, my own face showing determination and my usual demeanor. I hoped it comforted them.

"We're going to leave right now,okay?...you guys know the drill, I'll get the car...". I blinked and suddenly began to panicked slightly again my head tilted a bit as my scowl deepened. Something was amiss already...but what the...

"Shiro..." I breathed in a groan and I clenched my teeth to the point of breaking as my heart began to rip.

Shit...shitshitshitshitshitsit...GODDAMIT SHIT!

How the fuck could I over think him! He's my-!

"H-he went to the mall". I raised my head that I didnt know I bowed and stared in shock at Yuzu.

Mall?...Fuck.

A little wave of relief rushed through me but it didn't stay long and I stood as a little foreboding of dread nagged at me, silently telling me if I didn't hurry, I'd be too late.

I sighed and ran a hand through my natural orange locks and gripped it at it's roots. I looked to Karin and Yuzu and again my eye's softened. I reached out and brushed stray tears from both their eyes. I gave them a strained smile.

"Come on".

* * *

I picked Yuzu up and sat her next to Karin on the table and bent down to tie her combat boots .You see I had the girls changed, this was no laughing matter & they need to be ready. Instead of chappy the bunny pj's they wore, thick but not heavy or baggy pants tucked into their boots, black tanks and a bullet proof vest over top. They pulled their hair out of their faces, into tight pony tails. I then went about strapping two small knives on both of them, plus mace, a tazor, brass knuckles and pocket gas masks. Yuzu had her ever trusty gravling hook at her waist while Karin had knu-chucks...

What? I did say we were trained,right?. Geez.

I sighed and adjusted my own gear. I changed out my own pj's and now had own my own set of combat boots though steel-toed. I had on thick pants as well but I had hell of pockets. All filled with spare bullets. I had a black muscle shirt but no vest as for weaponry: on my legs I had a total of 5 knives, one you couldn't see and on my waist four guns occupied the holsters. In my back pocket was my machine gun on my chest my two favorite Desert Eagles holsters on my back held two shot guns.

Finally in the middle of my back was my zanpukto, zangestu. It's a sword passed in the family and it's the only heirloom I would die to have & keep besides me.

I sighed through my nose and looked at Karin and Yuzu to see if they're ready. I smirked when I saw set determination set into their eye's.

"Let's go save Shiro-nii, Ichi-nii". Yuzu smiled at me.

"If he's really needs saving. The dead are probably scared of him". Karin muttered nonchalantly. I frowned and flicked her head ,which made her grin at me sheepishly.

I smiled a little then. Jokes ment acceptance. It was still very , utterly & impossibly to believe what we saw ,but after rummaging through the house & having to over step them a couple times we, just had to. I had went down first, finding a few more & bashed them with a signed bat. After that I locked everything & did a double check, flipping everything over & leaving everything open till I deemed it safe. That when me in the girls got busy, taking everything that could help & loading it up into the thankfully secured Rv & Truck we had in the sealed off garage. We were just about ready to go when...

Riiing! Riiiing!

I jumped at the sound of the phone and so did Karin and Yuzu. I whipped around towards it and looked at it ominously...'Could be shiro' I thought... with that supplied thought I rushed and answered the phone. The only one I replaced.

"Hello?!". A pregnant pause.

"Ichigo...it's me...".

My eye's tried to pop out my eye's again and my grip tightened on the phone, almost crushing it with my well praised strength.

"...Dad?". I could feel Yuzu and Karins eyes on me.

"...yes.." My eye's narrowed and it dawn on me so fucking fast I could of had whiplash.

"You did it."Statemnet not a question.

"...yes...Ichigo are the other still alive?". My shoulder tensed and I swallowed.

"Yeah...we're about to look for Shiro". Another pause. Damn I'm pissed. & he wasn't answering me!

"What the fuck did you do?..." I breathed harshly. I gripped the counter the phone rested on and I tried to calm myself. But my rage at this man was not going to simmer until this call ended. Again a pause, but it wasn't really quite as I could hear him breathe slowly.

"Ichigo I'm about to tell you a story, in return please...please got to town...find survivors...".My eye's widened again as my blood instantly ran cold.

Town?

survivors?

Fuck. I hoped it was just the mountains...

In blind rage I smashed my fist into the near by wall and knocked out stone and foundation.

"Talk..." I whispered with Venom.

I could just tell we were fucked.

R&R?...Forgot the line. Chapter 2 & 3 tomorrow. Night night.


	3. In the Inn the end

Disclaimer: I do not own anything bleach.

Warnings: Nothing much this chap nor will there be in the next

* * *

I slammed the back door to the RV as I had just finished loading my Harley into it.

Uh, well it's not really an RV, but more of a cross between that & a SWAT's truck.

No. I'm not telling you why.

Anyway...

I sighed and went around to the front .My shoulders were tense and I felt fucking sick to my stomach. See as I knew and you should have guessed, that phone call to my dad was not a happy one. Turns out like an every apocalyptic, zombified horror film, this wasnt just in Japan.

The world had turned.

He gave me a warning. Told me " If the world wanted to have a chance at life again, I would have to be their number one protector"

A sick, humorless use of my name. Why the hell was I the one?1 I didn't get it...

I grit my teeth & banged my fist against the truck with my head held low. " I really don't get it"

It's obvious. The city and town are "infected". But there's a possibility for survivors and I was told to go and get them...if I found any..

But why the world?

For something that stupid old fuck did!?

He had told me. He told me how shit happened & how it was all their fault & how...

I hate him.

I hate Azien...

And I hate myself...To make matters worse...

Shiro's not answering his fucking phone.

Fuck...fuckfuckfuckfuck...

Growling & taking a deep breath of air I straighten up & walk towards the door. I yank it open& hop to the first step to get inside.

I'm fucking losing my mind...I really can't believe any of the things dad told me and I don't want it's the truth and I can feel it in my gut...that or I'm ready to blow chunks...I hop in and lock the door...Im so fucking anxious...and I want Shiro in this RV...I grit my teeth and turn to Yuzu. She's sitting on one of the couches and prepping the guns on the table.

I smirk a little cause she look's badass while doing it. Nothing like our little housewife. Glancing to the side as I hear the another door opening I see Karin hop into the seat of the family truck. It's going to be our rescue truck now.

& Yes, Karin is 14 but look at the life we have! You better not be surprised.

I solemn up quickly & look around making sure we got everything. The bus went like this: when you came in the side door you have the driver's seat and control panel around it, no passenger. Behind that on the walls instead of windows, they're lined with weaponry. Again, badass. When it ends I guess you could call it the sitting room. That's where the windows are.

Along the walls are couches running under the weapons it & it dont stop till you get mid back. Mid back had the bathroom & a really small kitchenette. Only a sink, oven & really big favorite part is the back of the Rv, it's where my Harley and two motorbikes reside. It still has space too. We dont have bedrooms cause if you just move the long ass table out from the middle of the walkway; The couches pull out

Everything in here is black except the steel & the walls behind the guns.

Really.. now that I look at it, it reminds me of a bus. A really wide one anyway.

Could easily fit a little over 40 people...But unfortunetly from the shit I was told..My expectations for finding anyone alive?...Even finding Shiro is looking shaky.

How about a little back story, hm? Though it's not very long. Really brief. I've told you that Shiro was adopted, right?

So, I found Shiro in an alley beaten and bloody & so damn skinny...To anyone else, they would've thought him a monster. The way he snarled & clawed. He fought me all the way home though...I was pleasantly surprised that he still managed to have energy...

I Found him two years before mom died, a happier time in our lives and he fit right in.

He was also my carbon copy which I found weird for years...I was surprised at how much he looked like me but at the same time didn't.

See Shiro's an Albino,white hair, white skin,blue tongue,black scerla and golden irises. In my definition, he is beautiful and sexy as hell. I don't remember when we really confessed to each other, & I don't think we did, we just went with the flow of things and let things happen naturally.

That's right. My "baby" bro was my young lover.

'Cause of that I was happy with him & the twins when we were on our own. Shiro helped me with twins who were so young and loved them as much as I did.

And I love the twins man, with all my heart. Truthfully they're the closest thing I had to see my mother everyday. I treasure them greatly and they WILL survive this.

Back to the story...

I smiled at Karin as she looked over with a grin & started her engine. I looked to Yuzu and plopped down into the driver's seat and buckled up. She looked up & gave me a smile of her own, one that always calmed us all down. With a nod from the engine roared into the quite, I pressed a button on the garage remote & watched as the light poured in, thankfully without any bodies blocking it. With a grin of my own I pulled away from our hell hole home of 10-years and sped off to find the guy I loved...

Huh?..

Yeah survivors too...To the Inn

* * *

"Nraaagh!".

"Hissss..."

"Urrrrghhhaaam..."

She flinched but kept running. To her utter dismay they were right behind them lunging and clawing & swaying. Her breath was coming out in ragged breaths as she tightened her hold on her sword. She looked to her brother; Byakuya & winced at the slash on his shoulder. But he seemed fine...She wasn't though.

She had slashed him.

She had made a mistake in fear when she woke up this morning and heard clawing at her room door. She thought it was the dog friend she made during her weekend stay so she had opened it, but instead of the dog ,those..._**things**_ were what waited for her . She recognized them as the workers in the Inn but her gut told her to get her stashed sword & find her brother to leave. & fast!

In her haste she used the advantage of her little body and ran past them all, yelling loudly for her brother Byakuya. As she came into the hall ,she felt as though the wind had been knocked from her. Her huge Violet eye's got even larger as she looked upon the mass of bodies moving around. The sudden onslaught of screams piercing her.

Backing up as her body refused to do anything else, a hand touched her & she panicked, screaming & spinning around so fast that the sheath flew off & slashed at it. He evaded at best but still she gave him a flesh wound to the shoulder. Luckly it wasn't the one he uses his sword with. Trembling she looked up, tears pouring down her eyes as a hand covered her mouth. "N-nii-sama!" She dropped to his wounded form & I apologized profoundly, fretting ' How..how could I!' Byakuya face was gracefully contorted in pain, but he simply brushed it off with a huff & grabbed her trembling hand, snapping his eyes to her's before he bolted away with her. She tripped & stumbled in his fast pace, still babbling as he slashed & shoved with his good arm. She didn't shut up until he yelled at her.

She kept my mouth shut as they busted out into a wider hall. He pulled her close & she clung to him. "Whats happening..Nii-sama" She gritted & glanced around. Again her world stop as she looked around, watching as people rushed about, how they fell, how they were ripped into. How those things were getting closer.

" Rukia".

Startled she glanced up as he glanced down. She saw, in his eyes deep burning resolve.

They would make it.

* * *

She was scared. It was too fast how they got surrounded in the main lobby. They were supposed to be leaving to go back home to the city. Their last school field trip was over. It was going to be a 3 day trip.

Nel was supposed to see kitty again!

B-but this really smelly guy had walked in all funny & started biting people!.

They were so scared but they didn't stop. Everyone was running & screaming.

The teacher got tackled & some of their friends got dragged.

Why were they getting beaten so bloody? This was worse than a ruler!

While running they stayed as close as possible. They clung to their Aniki with all their might, though sometimes she had to grasp them harder when they began to slip.

Aniki is Lilinette Cyotye . Blond bobed hair & big pretty magenta eyes. She was in the sixth grade while she & Yachiru were in the fourth. But their brother's were friends so, it was okay!

They played a lot to &-

"Aaah!"

They stopped as the gardeners started rushing for them, mouths open & spit! Not like her spit but something really nasty!. She fell on her butt, but Aniki just dragged her as she cried & tried to crawl backwards to help.

" Nel! Shut up! Your drawing their attention!"

"SCARY!"

"NEL!"

She didnt listen & continued to scramble away with them. Lilinette was so focused on her & Yachiru, she didn't see nor hear one behind her and it tackled her. It snarled and tried to chomp at her as she held it within arms length above her face. She shouted unidentified profanities at it, as tears leaked from her once harden eyes, when SPLAT!

Shocked she shut up & watched as her classmates head snapped & blood splattered on her face. Shakingly she looked to her right & saw Yachiru grinning with a small bat.

Gritting her teeth Lily shoved the thing off & bounced up grabbing Nel by her collar & Yachirus hand before running further in the Inn.

All the while Nel's screams & Yachirus screams of excitement drawing more unwanted attention.

* * *

What the fuck were they...

Di roy gulped as he slowly closed a secret hatch. He worried his fingers between his sharp teeth.

"So...how many were there!"

A collective SHHH! rang out through the small claustrophobic room & a growl was sounded afterwards.

Holding their breath the five occupants in the room huddle under the safety of the tallest there.

One seriously freaked out Tatsuki.

'Ichigo where the hell are you! Bastard'.

Gritting her teeth to keep the tears away she pulled the three middle school internees closer.

The boy with platinum hair was Di roy. He came here to join a fisher's specialized in catching "monsters" or "man-eating" sized ones in the unpolluted waters of the mountain. He had a rather big fetish for the watery demons after getting bitten in the head by a shark.

The crimson headed boy was Jinta. He was a loud mouthed scared cat. But the boy could bake. He came here for the fresh vegetation's & clean air.

The two girls,a blond Hayori & raven haired Ururu came to learn the mountain styled way of becoming a woman. Hayori more louder than Ururu. They were the desk girls & were on break when it all happened.

Tatsuki herself was practically raised in the Inn & Ichigo & the family were her best friends. They all grew up together more or less & Ichigo was the only guy she'd ever admired.

& secretly loved.

They all were in the kitchen when it happened. Tatsuki was only able to grab the four before making a bee-line to the nearest secret hiding place that every senior employee was to familiarize themselves with.

Now she just hoped she would be able to tell him that.

* * *

R&R.


End file.
